vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
BLACK
(reupload), , (reupload), and |singers = DEX |producers = GHOST |links = * }} Background BLACK & WHITE is a song featuring DEX by GHOST. It is the 2nd song in the COMMUNICATIONS Series. This song exceeded 100,000 views on YouTube. The story reads as follows: Nancy grew more and more anxious as the days went on. Would Henry do the same to her as he did to his mother? Would she, too, end up alone? She cared about Henry more than anything, not only as a lover, but as the closest friendship she’s ever had. She depended on him for happiness, and now, to her dismay, she learned he was fully capable of disposing her, just as he did to his mother. The thought plagued Nancy, sending her into frequent panic attacks and hysteric, depressive episodes. Henry was a kind and understanding man, he really was, but this was all bringing back a flood of horrible memories. Though she never talked of death nor wishing for said tragedies, Nancy constantly begged Henry to reassure that he would never abandon her. She had become too similar to his mother. Without thinking, Henry quit his job as a journalist. That night, he packed his necessary belongings, and made attempts to escape the house without catching Nancy’s attention. Quietly, he made his way out of bed, down the hall, though the kitchen… his hand was hovering above the door knob when the kitchen lights flickered on. Nancy had been startled awake by the absence of a body lying next to her. Henry, suitcase in hand, made it quite clear of exactly what he was planning to do. Overcome with emotion and unstable in her reasoning, Nancy pulled a knife out of a kitchen drawer… The song was deleted, but reuploaded on January 22, 2018. Lyrics Whoever may read this letter, As you may already know, my name is '''Nancy Elsner'.'' I have nothing left but my deepest regrets. I was certain my love was still alive. I heard the '''colors of his voice in the radio', I swear.'' Maybe I’m mistaken I’m a little shaken by that beautiful Colorful Voice of yours The patterns and the repetition You tell me I won’t listen You’re all alone, you’re tellin’ me It’s all a joke, she’s tellin’ me Like a misheard game of telephone These are the girls of my world Like a misspelled word I’ll never use It’s there in black and white It’s all freshly typed I’m truly sorry, but things have changed You’re not the girl I used to know It’s killing me And in the depths of my memories, your stories echo from the past Because your fears caught up with you at last Sorry, I really am My final words are on the page in black and white And down the hallway of memories, Your vibrant eyes emit a glow That drains my heart of love These emotions taking over… My, what a sight My, my, what an interesting sight Your tears My blood My color Sorry, but things have changed You’re not the girl I used to know It’s killing me And in the depths of my memories, Your stories echo from the past Because your fears caught up with you at last My final words are on the page In black and white Your vibrant eyes emit a glow That drains my heart of life Derivatives |producers = UmbraticForest (vocals), GHOST (illust, PV), Creep-P (mixing) |categories = Human cover |links = yt Gh5fowOePKQ; sc umbraticforest/ghost-black-white-cover-umber }} . }} Other media appearances Discography This song is featured in the following albums: * Thanks to You Song That I Don't Understand How People Like It I'm Forced to Listen to This S**t Everyday Cause My F***ing Sister Plays This Every Time Without Getting Bored of Listening to It Thanks Ghost for This Piece of S**t You Introduced Into My Life Trivia * On February 5, 2019, the video title was renamed to "he quite a sight he black and white song" External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring DEX Category:COMMUNICATIONS series